Morphine
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: Yeah that's all very heartwarming, but could we save it for after the morphine drip?" Oh...this story was just begging to be written, I swear to you. Post-Bank Shot Job one shot. A little funny, a little fluff...something for everyone!


Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage…or else this would have been a deleted scene. *grins*

A/N: One line…one line that I heard one morning and I came up with the craziest story idea ever. The Bank Shot Job feeds my muse…maybe I should feed it more… "Can it wait until after the morphine drip?"

Morphine

"You know Sophie, you're really pretty," Nate slurred as he sat on the couch in the office, an IV in his arm. Sophie was sitting next to him on the couch and trying not to laugh while the hitter, hacker and thief stood around them.

They had gotten to a hotel as soon as possible and Eliot had grabbed some pain meds from the back of the ambulance, including some morphine. Nate had been very appreciative of that one, but now, he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't thought that Eliot's hair was pretty, so it didn't really matter anymore.

"Nate, darling, why don't you lay down?" Sophie asked, standing up and helping him lie back against the pillows at the end of the couch.

"Hardison, doesn't Sophie look like an elf warrior from one of those guilds on that game you play…World of…"

"Warcraft?" Hardison asked, grinning madly.

"Yeah! That's it, World of Warcraft! Sophie, you look like an elf maiden I would want in my guild if I was a mage…I would put my spell on you…"

Sophie groaned inwardly at that as she heard Eliot let out a chuckle.

"I think that everything you do is magic Sophie," Nate slurred and it was Hardison's turn to laugh.

"Have you guys ever noticed how curly my hair is?" Nate asked and Eliot snickered, taking a drink of his beer. "It's just…so curly, it's crazy…and you know, I think the wind likes my hair…"

"This is sort of scary," Parker whispered to Hardison, but the hacker shushed her, not wanting to miss any of the blackmail material.

"But, hey guys, guess what else is really curly like my hair!" Nate exclaimed and Eliot spit the beer out of his mouth while Sophie's eyes widened in fear, praying that nothing involving the "Fuzzy Ferret" from the Genogrow job was about to come out.

Parker tried to hush Hardison, but grinning, the hacker said, "What Nate? What else is really curly like your hair?"

"Parker and Sophie's hair!" he exclaimed and the grifter sighed heavily in relief. Hardison was laughing so hard that he spit orange soda everywhere. Sophie shot him a glance and he backed up.

"Nate, do you want anything to drink? Like water? You can't have alcohol," Sophie reminded him.

"No, I think I'm fine," he murmured and his eyes fluttered. Sophie looked to Eliot and his gaze told her not to worry.

"Come on you two, let's go out for a bit," Eliot said, ushering Hardison and Parker out of the hotel room, leaving Nate and Sophie alone.

"Nate, are you tired?" she asked softly, sitting on the edge of the couch and taking his hand in hers. A small nod of his head and his eyelids fluttering again confirmed her suspicion. "Do you want to get into bed?"

"No, I'm okay here," he said and by his tone, Sophie could tell he was still extremely out of it.

"Stay right there, I'll get you a blanket," she said quietly, running her fingers through his hair. His eyes slid closed and she stood, going over to the bed, pulling off the comforter and taking it back over to the mastermind on the couch. She draped it over him and sat back down, watching as he opened his eyes and grinned up at her.

"You really are pretty Soph…" he whispered.

"Oh Nathan, trying to make me blush aren't you?" she asked, grinning at him. "Just get some rest darling, you'll be okay. We're going to take care of you."

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he said quickly, causing Sophie to look at him quizzically. "Earlier…that's why I didn't leave…I wanted to make sure you were safe…"

He sounded so like a child trying to seek forgiveness it almost broke Sophie's heart. "I know darling. It's alright. You just get some sleep, I'll stay here with you," she whispered softly.

Nate's eyes closed and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep. Sophie smiled and held his hand, watching over this mastermind she had fallen in love with, and hoping that maybe the day would come when he could tell her how he felt…without being doped up on morphine.

"…I need to get rid of that Fuzzy Ferret…" she muttered to herself and she could have sworn that she saw a grin form on Nate's face.

A/N: I hope you guys like this one. It was just something fun that I came up with one day.


End file.
